Help
by lilycullen1997
Summary: Lily is a shy girl, always getting left behind, reading Harry Potter. She suffers verbal and physical abuse. Who can make her happy again? jake/oc
1. Chapter 1

**HELP!**

Lily is a shy girl, always getting left behind, reading Harry Potter. She suffers verbal and physical abuse. Who can make her happy again?

**Prologue**

'wide awake at 6am. Great.'

15 year-old Lily thought as she checked the time on her phone. She had 1 hour until her alarm went off. After what felt like a long 15 minutes she decided to get up, luckily she had a shower night before. Her shoulder length curls where a mess, so she picked up her brush and quickly brushed them and got ready for school. She packed her bag checking her time table:

_Monday_

_P1-History_

_P2-History_

_Break_

_P3-Science_

_P4-Maths_

_Dinner_

_P5-English_

_P6-Free(study period)_

'hmm. Not a bad day'. She thought, quickly stuffing her books in her bag and picking up 'Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban'.

She ran down stairs and dumped her bag near the door. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, knowing it was her alarm, quickly turned it off.

Lily heard pounding feet coming down the stairs and enter the kitchen as she was making her morning coffee.

"well look what we beastly thing we have hear". She heard her older brother, by one year , William say.

Lily knew she had to stay quite because the abuse would get worse if she didn't.

"Ha, I would have gone more with ugly". Lily heard his twin sister Anne say. They both laughed but Lily just ignored it.

Once she finished making and drinking her morning coffee it was half 7 and she had to be at the bus stop for quarter to 8. She quickly grabbed her ipod from the hall table, slipped on her shoes and hurried around trying to find her coat.

When she finally found her coat she quickly headed for the door, grabbed her bag and went.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELP!**

Lily is a shy girl, always getting left behind, reading Harry Potter. She suffers verbal and physical abuse. Who can make her happy again?

**Chapter 1**

The bus felt long. All the 'It' girls was pointing out how ugly she was and how her curls where stupid.

The school bus dropped her outside school.

"Thanks Mike" Lily said to the bus driver as she got off the bus.

As she was swinging her open bag (she forgot to close it earlier) someone behind her pushed her and all her books fell out. The boy who pushed her walked away laughing.

Lily bent down to pick up her books when she saw two feet and heard someone's knees crack as they bent down to help her. She looked up to see Jake Brockman or jail bait as his friends calls him.

"hey i saw what John did to you, are you okay?" He asked his blue eyes full of concern.

"errr...yeah i'm okay...i think" she said

Lily then got up and started to walk away. John pushed her again but her ankle twisted in a awkward position and she fell.

She cursed under her breath. Lily saw Jake run over from his group of friends. He helped her up.

"Now i know you're not okay." He said trying to get her to smile.

Ben, Jakes little brother, who sometimes spoke to her came over.

"hey Jake, what's up lily" he asked.

"Ben! Hold on how do you know lily?" Jake asked clearly confused.

"Oh i'm alone quite alot and Ben sometimes says hello" Lily explained. She then turned to Ben "i got pushed and twisted my ankle"

"Again! I have to go and talk to Abraham about the not so dangerous book i got for Christmas"

Once Ben left, Jake turned to Lily and said "this has happened before?" his voice was laced with concern. 'Why is so concerned about me?' Lily thought.

"er... yeah but my sister Anne did it...by accident" lily added quickly.

"should i take you to the office?"

"NO! Just take me to form" Lily said knowing what would happen if she was sent home.

"yeah c'mon" he said talking her wrist gently.

She started to panic, she was sure he'd see her bruises from last week on her arm. Lily's jumper rode up her arm and her breath hitched, she shut her eyes.

"hey? Lily?" she heard his voice cut through her worries

"yeah i'm okay" lily reassured him with a fake smile.

They finally got to form and got her Harry Potter book from her bag and started to read. She felt his eyes on her. She looked up

"what?"

"nothing, its just...why haven't i noticed you before?"

"well people overlook things they don't know are there"

"i certainly won't overlook you again" she heard him mumble.

She felt herself blush so she started to read again.

The bell rang and people started to trickle in. Lily heard her 'friend' ask to go and speak to other people.

"haha, look at her sat on her own again, she doesn't have any friends." Everybody laughed(except jake) including her 'friend' Bonnie. The girl who said it used to be her best friend tiffany, Tiffany stopped being her friend when Lily's mum died on lily's 13th birthday.

The bell rang it was the official start to a school day.

JAKE/OC JAKE/OC JAKE/OC

The school day was another boring, alone one. Lily was having to walk home as her dad had only given her enough money as usual, it wasn't that her dad couldn't afford the her, he could, he just spent his money on the twins.

As she was walking home, the twins bus rode past and two eggs landed on her head.

'well at least i won't be mugged' she thought

Lily was almost home, when a door opened to reveal Jake.

"hi...what happened?" he asked

"oh y'know, the usual eggy situation" Lily replied trying to make it sound like she wasn't bothered by it.

"well why don't you in and get yourself up?" he offered and led her into his house.


End file.
